The Power of Attraction
" | image = 268ThePowerOfAttraction_TitleCard.png | season = 2 | number = 68 | numberseries= 146 | airdate = October 4, 2016 (K2, Italy) December 2, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) May 30, 2017 (Youtube) | writer = Pierre-Gilles Stehr Xavier Vairé | storyboard = Jérôme Fardini | previous = "Front Runner" | next = "Choice Morsels"}} " " (French: "Les Lois de l'Attraction") is the sixty-eighth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and forty-sixth episode overall. It was written by Pierre-Gilles Stehr & Xavier Vairé and storyboarded by Jérôme Fardini. In this episode, A crate full of magnets drops out of a plane, crashing to the ground in front of Zig and Bernie. Magnets fly out, ‘nailing’ the two buddies to the sides of the cargo-plane. Bernie has a brainstorm: he’ll make a lovely magnet-necklace to ‘attract’ Marina! Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina Main Characters *Bernie Minor Characters *Cargo Pilot *Seagull *Eagle *Red Fish *Squid *Pink Dolphin *Blue Dolphin *Cyan Catfish *Purple Catfish *Child Octopus *Dark Blue Octopus *Walrus "A crate full of magnets drops out of a plane, crashing to the ground in front of Zig and Bernie. Magnets fly out, ‘nailing’ the two buddies to the sides of the cargo-plane. Bernie has a brainstorm: he’ll make a lovely magnet-necklace to ‘attract’ Marina!" *Third episode that begins with the cargo pilot accidentally dropping all his cargo into Zig and Bernie's house, the first two being "Boing! Boing!" and "Front Runner". *'6:03 - '''The close-up shot of Zig and Sharko's faces is reused from "Sharko and Zig on the Rocks". *Several props from previous episodes appear in the climax: **The claw machine from "Stuffed Animals"; **The trophy from "Run Sharko, Run!"; **The typewriter from "Bodyguard"; **The bug spray from "Buzzing Around"; **The broken robot toy from "Tinky Toys"; **The can of ''choucroute garnie from "LOL Zig", although much smaller. *'0:14 - '''The cargo pilot's right hand detaches itself. *'0:33 - 'A small blue ball is seen falling on the far right. *'0:58 - 'Sharko's tongue is a lighter shade of pink than usual. *'1:10 - 'The dollar sign is upside down. *'1:13 - 'Marina has five fingers on her right hand. *'1:28 - 'Marina's dollar sign necklace clips through her hair. *'1:33 - 'One of Sharko's teeth becomes transparent for one frame. *'2:08 - 'Sharko's hands are layered below Zig's tongue. *'2:37 - 'Marina has five fingers on her left hand for one frame. *'2:51 - 'Part of Marina's hair turns tranparent. *'2:51 - 'Zig's arms detach from his hands. *'2:53 - 'Marina's crown is missing. *'3:40 - 'Some of the sand right below the lifeguard chair is layered above the bucket and the sandcastles. *'3:56 - 'Sharko's mouth disappears for one frame. *'3:58 / 4:26 - 'Marina's starfish is missing. *'4:14 - 'Zig's mouth is lighter than usual. *'4:20 - 'Marina's starfish switches to the left side of her head. *'4:39 - 'Marina's tongue is white instead of pink. *'5:01 - 'The magnet Sharko's holding disappears. *'5:10 / 5:24 - 'Marina's right ear appears above her hair when she blinks. *'5:42 - 'Marina's tongue is white instead of pink. *'6:21 / 6:33 - 'Some of the objects that were inside reappear outside. *'6:45 - '''Marina's eyebrow turns black. 268 01.png 268 02.png 268 03.png 268 04.png 268 05.png 268 06.png 268 07.png 268 08.png 268 09.png 268 10.png 268 11.png 268 12.png 268 13.png 268 14.png 268 15.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2